


Full Benefits

by Miss_read



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy being a flirt, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Smut, Steve not being a nervous little flower, but they wont admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_read/pseuds/Miss_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were smart, they wouldn't have slept together. If they were smart they would have sat down, talked about their feelings for eachother and then slept together.<br/>But, sadly, through all the degree's in political science and the super serums, they are still idiots that slept together.<br/>And this is what happened.<br/>**Should hopefully be updated at least one a week**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lipstick stains and love bites

**Author's Note:**

> Steve/Darcy is my absolute favourite pairing. She's love how sweet and brave he was and she looks like a 40's pinup model that he used to dream about with a big brain and an even bigger heart. In my mind they'd be the perfect couple

The first time it happens, Darcy’s a little buzzed during a night out with the team and Steve can’t stop looking at her. She’s gorgeous, obviously; all wide curves and long, silky brown hair. But Steve can’t stop staring at her lips. They’re full and constantly curved into smile, one that lit up her whole face, and painted in a matt crimson colour.  
She leans against his strong shoulder in the booth they all sit in and nobody blinks an eye because Darcy’s always done that with Steve. They’re close, he comes over once a week and squeezes onto her couch to watch movies she has selected so he can catch up on what he missed over the years and even though he’s basically gotten a grip of modern day society, he still goes over because he likes being around her, likes having her smaller body pressed against his in the light of her TV.  
“The lighting of this bar does wonders for your jawline, Cap.” She grinned and looks up at him through her long eyelashes. Again, nobody even gives a second thought because Darcy’s a flirt. But Steve thinks about it, a lot. He can’t help the clenching feeling he gets when she smiled warmly at him in the hallways of SHIELD or throws a compliment his way with a wink. He tells himself it means nothing to her, just banter amongst friends.  
He’s wrong.  
Darcy felt the same twists in her abdomen when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders on movie night or kissed the top of her head when he said goodbye to her.  
“You’re looking pretty good yourself, doll.” Steve smiled and draped his arm over her shoulder.  
Darcy scoffed and rested her forehead against the crook of his neck, both of them bolivious to the look Clint threw to Tony and the smirk Tony returned.  
“C’mon, let’s get you home.” Steve stood and extended his hand out to her.  
“I’m not drunk, Steve.” Darcy sighed and that may be the first time she had said that and have it be true. “I can get home fine on my own. You go talk to the blonde at the bar that’s been staring at you all night.”  
Steve looked at the aforementioned girl. She was pretty, that’s for sure, and he kind of felt bad for not acknowledging her all night “I know you’re not drunk, but it’s dark and you live in a sketchy neighbourhood.”  
Darcy thought for a moment, he wasn’t wrong. “Okay, fine. But you’re spending the night at my place. Can’t have you walking home alone.” She took his hand and they said their goodbyes before leaving the bar into the cool night air.  
“You cold? Do you need my jacket?” Steve asked and Darcy let out a delighted laugh. It wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, but hearing her laugh always made him smile.  
“Can you turn off the prince charming vibe for one night? Take a day off from being so sweet.” She teased, having to walk faster to keep up with the long stride of his legs.  
He rolled his eyes “Romance really is dead, huh?”  
“Romance should be reserved for those who you are romantically involved with.” Darcy looked up at him.  
Steve slowed down until he reached a stop and so did she.  
“I guess so.” He said softly. They stared at each other for a moment until he spoke up again “So I’m staying the night, right?”  
“Right.” She breathed.  
He wanted to kiss her, so he did. Steve ducked his head down, cupped the side of her face and drew her lips to his.  
It wasn’t what he expected his first kiss with her to be as when she responded her movements were needy, quick and extremely heated. His hands fell to her waist and pulled her to him, crowding her space as her arms wrapped around his neck. She took a few clumsy steps back until she was pressed against a graffitied brick wall and he was pressed against her. Darcy felt dizzy, light-headed with the kissing and the touching and Steve.  
When they needed air, Steve took in a deep breathed before dropping his head lower to kiss over the skin of her neck.  
“If you can hold up for a little bit longer, we can make it to my apartment..” Darcy said, an amused tone in her voice.  
Steve let out a muffled growl into her neck, he didn’t think he could hold out till then. It was so sudden, unplanned. They’d had many moments where they held eachothers gaze for just a little too long and this is the time he chooses to make a move, and he couldn’t get enough of her. A moment later, he nodded and took her hand, quickly leading her down the road a few blocks to her apartment building.  
She laughed the whole way there, not a thought in her mind except getting back to her apartment and getting Steve into her bed.  
Once they stepped into the elevator, his lips were on hers again, running his large hands up her sides as he kissed her deeply.  
The ding of the doors opening didn’t even break their daze, which resulted in Darcy having to stick her hand in between the closing door before she dragged Steve into the hallways by his belt loops without her lips leaving his.  
At her door, she turned to fumble with her keys in the lock, finding it difficult to do so with Steve wrapping his arms around her from behind and pressing hot, wet kisses to her neck. Darcy shushed him with a small giggle like a teenager trying to avoid being caught by her parents.  
They stumbled through the doorway and the rest was a messy blur of clothes flying around her apartment after being ripped off each other and Darcy leading Steve to her room where she pushed him down onto the bed.  
Steve’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as Darcy crawled over him in just her mismatched pink bra and black and white striped panties with a big, stupid grin on her face.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked softly, laying a hand on his chest. She could tell he was sure by the large tent in his pants.  
He nodded and swallowed thickly “I’m sure.” Steve’s voice was rough, his Brooklyn accent breaking through. Darcy bit her lip, something in the way he wanted her so much was a real turn on, not that she wasn’t already.  
She eased off his underwear after tugging down her own and straddled his waist, one beautiful, milky white thigh on either side on his hips.  
Steve unclasped her bra and tossed it off to the side before pulling her down so he could mouth along her breasts, kissing, licking and sucking at the soft flesh. He couldn’t lie, Darcy had marvelous breasts.  
She sat up and shifted back to she was sitting across his thighs. They marvelled at each others bodies for a moment, Steve at the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips Darcy at the hard lines of hs muscles that lead down to what was definitely the biggest cock she’d ever seen and she briefly wondered if she’d had trouble walking in the morning.  
Her concerns were short lived as Steve pulled her back down to kiss a trail along her jaw and down her neck, being sure to leave a few love bites in his wake as his hands ran up and down her sides once again, mapping out every inch of her body. Darcy rolled her hips down, feeling him get harder against her stomach.  
“Darce, please.” He breathed, his fingers digging into her hips just a little too hard.  
She smiled, low and sultry before lining him up with her already extremely wet entrance and eased him in. They let out a joint hiss and it took a moment before Darcy began moving, rocking her hips slowly back and forth so he slid out of her and pressed back in.  
“Oh God, Darcy.” Steve groaned, struggling to to get lost in the feeling of her tight, wet heat dragging along his length with every movement.  
She supported herself with her hands on his chest, palm spread just above his heart to feel the beat of it racing beneath her fingers. Darcy bit her bottom lip, the sight beneath her spurring her on; Steve Rogers, Captain America, pressed into her mattress, hair messy, skin gleaming golden with sweat and his eyes looking at her like she was made of diamonds.  
They continue like this for a while, taking it all in as their bodies moved in tandem and it wasn’t long before Darcy was a moaning, whimpering mess above him.  
Steve thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  
“Shit, Darce. I forgot the Condom.” He said through gritted teeth, his hands still guiding her down onto him.  
“ ‘m on the pill.” She mumbled before bending down to kiss down his neck and collarbone.  
At that, Steve wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them over so she was on her back.  
He began driving into to her, his face buried in the crook of her neck.  
“Darcy...” He growled as her fingernails bit into the skin of his back.  
In one particularly hard thrust, Steve slammed against the spot that made Darcy see stars, causing her to arch against him and scream out in pleasure. Steve couldn’t help the feeling of pride that swelled in his chest and angled his hips to hit it again and again until Darcy fell tumbling into her orgasm, the heat clamping around his cock and the look of pure ecstasy.  
on her face pushing him over the edge too and he came with a low groan.  
She soothingly stroked her fingers over his back through the aftershocks before he pulled out, rolled over and collapsed beside her with a huge grin on his face.  
They should have spoken about what this made them at that moment but they were too happy and satisfied to think of the future, or even the next day.  
Suddenly, Darcy let out a burst of laughter. Steve turned his head to look at her, finding a small laugh bubbling up in his chest too.  
“What’s so funny?” He furrowed his eyebrows.  
“You are covered in lipstick.” Darcy said through giggles.  
Steve used what little energy he had to lift his head and look in the mirror across the room and despite the distance he could still see the dark red stains that covered his lips, face and neck.  
He chuckled and settled back down, wrapping an arm around her to pull her body close to his “Well you are covered in hickeys, so we’re even.” Steve hummed, stroking her arm softly.  
Darcy curled into him and closed her eyes, feeling sleep catching up with her.  
Steve closed his eyes too and they both fell into slumber, unconcerned by the repercussions that would arise in the morning.


	2. The Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk it out, but that doesn't make them any less stupid. And they slowly start to fall deeper and deeper in love.

The next morning should have been awkward. But because neither of them knew what to do in that situation, it wasn’t.  
When Steve woke up, Darcy was curled against him and he couldn’t help but think it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She was snoring softly against his shoulder and her hair fell in messy waves down just over her breasts. He couldn’t wake her, what sort of person would he be to ruin such a peaceful moment. Sadly, Steve couldn’t stay still for long as his stomach began to rumble for breakfast. Due to his size, Steve had to eat a lot to keep his strength up, so he pulled on his underwear and jeans -after much rummaging around to find them- and padded into the kitchen. As he searched for ingredients for this mornings breakfast, Steve re-evaluated the events from the night before. He and Darcy had slept together, and it was...incredible. He remembered everything vividly; every moan of his name, ever roll of her hips and every inch of her soft skin beneath his fingers. But what did that make them? He cared about her too much to let it slide and pretend it never happened, she deserved better than that. But there was always the possibility of it ruining their friendship.

When Darcy woke up, there was an empty space beside her with a Steve-shaped indent in the mattress. The air smelt like him with a hint of sex and there was a sinking feeling in her chest at the thought that he would really sleep with her then ditch like some cheap one night stand. That feeling was short lived as she caught sight of his shirt laying in a crumpled mess in the corner of the room and the smell of bacon drifting in from the kitchen. She smiled a little to herself. He was still here. That meant something, right? Maybe it meant he wanted something real with her. But it probably meant Steve was too sweet and naive to leave, not that she minded.  
Darcy didn’t get into situations like this often, especially not with her best best friend.  
She sat up and padded over to her drawer where she pulled on a clean pair of underwear, stepping over last nights soaked pair in the process. After that, because she thought it would be funny and she’d always wanted to, she slipped on Steve’s shirt before following the smell of breakfast to the kitchen.

“Morning.” Darcy said, her voice still rough from sleep.  
“Morning.” Steve replied brightly, flipping over a big golden pancake before turning to look at her.  
He could feel the air get knock right out from his lungs at the sight of her.  
There she was. Standing in the doorway, in his shirt that hung from her despite all her luscious curves and only showed the swell of her breasts, covered in love bites left by his mouth the night before.  
“Are you making pancakes?” She asked, wondering how somebody could look so gorgeous in the morning. Honestly, post-sex-bed-hair was a good look on Steve.  
He swallowed thickly and nodded, forcing his eyes to stay on hers and not drag down her beautiful legs “Yup. You hungry?”  
“Starving.” Darcy grinned and walked over before leaning against the kitchen counter “But, even though I don’t want to...We should probably talk about last night.” She really, really didn’t want to talk about it. But somebody had to.  
“Uh, right.” Steve set the pancake on a plate and switched off her stove before turning to face her “It was great, just so you know. Better than great, actually.”  
Darcy blushed and nodded “Thanks...It’s just..You’re one of my best friend and I don’t want things to be weird, you know?”  
“I know.” Steve agreed, at loss for what else to say.  
“But I also wouldn’t want last night to just be a one time thing. Because, like you said, it was great.” She babbled  
“It doesn’t have to be...a one time thing, I mean.” He shrugged a little.  
“What would it be then?” Darcy raised an eyebrow.  
“Whatever’s right for us..” Steve lifted her off her feet to sit on the counter in front of him, nudging her legs apart to stand between them. “Carry on doing what we always do...but with sex.”  
When Darcy ran the idea through her head, it sounded great. This was because what Steve was describing was a relationship, but they were both too stupid to realise it.  
“That sounds good to me.” She grinned as his thumbs drew small circles on her thighs “Now thats done, can I have my pancakes?”  
“You sure can.” Steve chuckled and handed her the plate stacked with pancakes and bacon “When you’re done, I’m gunna need my shirt back.”  
Darcy whined around the forkfull of pancake in her mouth “But I like it.” She pouted after swallowing “It’s soft and it smells like you.”  
“As much as I love seeing you in it, and I do..I need to head home to get changed and shower.” He hummed and nuzzled into her neck.  
“Fine, you can have your shirt back. Next time, bring a spare.” She joked before stacking a fork with a chunk of pancake and a slice of bacon and holding it to his lips. Steve smiled fondly at her before opening his mouth to accept the offering.  
It goes back and forth like that until the plate in empty and Darcy’s phone Buzzes with a text.  
“Jane.” She said with just a hint of exasperation “Seems like she’s torn herself off Thor long enough to realise that there is science to be done.”  
Steve stepped aside to let her hop down from the counter, leaving the plate to be dealt with later.  
“Come over later, we can watch a movie or something.” Darcy suggested, to which Steve nodded. “Oh, and before I forget.” She pulled the shirt off over her head, leaving her in just her panties.  
Steve took a fleeting glance at her chest before she turned around and sauntered back to her bedroom with a very obvious sway in her hips.  
“I’ll see you later.” She called over her shoulder.  
He stared at the smooth skin of her back until the moment it disappeared behind her bedroom door, when he let out a long breath and shook his head before tugging on the shirt and heading out.

 

****

 

Steve is called in for a small meeting as he leaves her apartment, leaving him no time to get changed. Nobody really takes note of his dishevelled state as they go over the details of his last mission, but he can't concentrate at all.  
His shirt smells like her.  
It's torture, really. He can't quite pin what it is. One minute it'll smell like her shampoo and he'll get used to it but then a breeze with roll through the window and suddenly it smells like her coco body butter and he'll feel intoxicated by it but as soon as he's gotten used to that he shifts and suddenly it smells of sex, her during sex and it becomes more than a little bit difficult to keep his mind from drifting back to the events of the night before.

Once the meeting is over, he speeds home on his motorbike to shower. But he just can't bring himself to put the shirt in the washing machine.


	3. What a sight to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Darcy wouldn't know a relationship if it slapped them in the face, or held their hand all day.

_I’ve got the day off tomorrow, wanna go into the city? -DL_

_Aren’t we hanging out tonight? -SR_

_Yeah, but we can spend more than a few hours together at a time. -DL_

_It doesn’t make sense for me to go to your place, leave, only to come back in the morning. -SR_

_Then stay over, I told you that you’re allowed to be here in the morning. -DL_

_Well, okay then. -SR_

_Great, see you tonight. -DL_

 

When Steve shows up that evening with an overnight bag with tomorrows clothes in it, Darcy’s already in her pyjamas that make his heart beat so fast he thinks she might be trying to kill him.  
Dressed in a tight black tank top that clings to her breasts and the sweep of her waist and little green cotton shorts that do nothing to hide to soft skin of her thighs that he just wants to run his hands over.  
She confidently takes his hand and leads him to the couch and pulls him down to sit next to him. The food is already laid out on the coffee table -still in the containers that it was delivered in because Dary’s not good at this stuff- and the movie’s all queued up.  
“What’re we watchin’ tonight?” Steve smiled and drapes his arm over the back of the couch, his fingers ghosting over her upper arm.  
“I’ve decided on Django, because I think you’re ready for that level of movie violence.” She grinned and took old of a container full of rice for herself.  
Steve reached and took his container of noodles before resting back down, allowing Darcy to snuggle against him “I see violence every day, doll.” He chuckled as the movie began to play.  
“This is a whole new level of violence. This is Tarantino violence.” Darcy said with the excitement of a child.  
As the movie played, Steve realised that Darcy was right, it was violent. It was possibly the least romantic movie on the face of the earth, but he like being close to her. She was so small and warm, fitting perfectly against his side. Halfway through the movie, Dacry draped her legs across his lap, inching closer towards him. She tried not to think about how natural it all felt, to be so close to him. _Friends._ she reminded herself. _Just friends...Who have sex_.  
As the movie reached it’s final shoot-out, blood flying in all directions, Steve placed his hand on her thigh. It was so soft, so smooth. He squeezed at it gently and let the pad of his thumb swirl in a little figure 8, occasionally brushing against the hem of her shorts.  
By the time the credits began to roll, they had fitted against each other like puzzle pieces.  
Steve looked down at her, and she was already staring up at him “I should grab a blanket...for the couch when I-”  
“You can sleep in my bed.” Darcy says softly before he can finished.  
Before he can stop it, his hand had inched up and he was crooking his fingers against her clothed heat, because that’s what felt right to do. He gave her a questioning look, silently asking for permission. Darcy nodded before lifting her head to kiss a trail along his jaw and down his neck, one hand on his shoulder to keep herself upright.  
He presses his palm against her, letting her roll her hips up against his hand and savouring the tiny whine that she lets out against his neck.  
Steve slips his thumb under her waistline of her shorts and underwear in yet another request for permission. She simply places her free hand over his and pushes them under the shorts, urging him on.  
He pulled her to sit on his lap, a shiver running through his body at how wet she already was.  
“Steve.” She moaned, arching her back against nothing as he buried one, then two fingers deep inside her, his thumb gently stroking over her clit.  
“Let go, sweetheart.” He whispered against her jaw, feeling how she was trying to hold herself back “Let me take care of you.” _Forever_ Steve added in his mind, but not letting the words roll off his tongue.  
Darcy relaxed against him, keening and moaning as he held her close and continued moving his fingers in just the right way.  
And what amazing fingers they were. Long and powerful, all that throwing and punching must have done wonders because at that moment Darcy was sure that Steve had the most skilled fingers on the planet.  
“Steve..I-” She cut herself off with a small whine, lifting her hips in an attempt to push his fingers in deeper.  
“What do you want, darlin’? Tell me..” Steve soothed, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck.  
“Want to come...Please.” Darcy whimpered, feeling the familiar coil of orgasm building in her stomach.  
Steve couldn’t help but feel surprised, that sure was quick “Okay, come whenever you’re ready.” He pressed his thumb harder against her clit and watched her; Every movement, every change of expression that passed over her beautiful face, Steve wanted to see it all.  
After holding it back for as long as she could, Darcy was coming, her body seizing up his his arms as she moaned and her heat clamped down around his fingers.  
Steve stared in awe, so taken with the way she looked when she came that he decided to always pay attention during her orgasms to never miss that sight again.  
It wasn’t the biggest orgasm she’d ever have, but the way Steve worked her through it and held her close afterwards made her heart melt and before she had even recovered he was picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom.  
Steve laid her down on the bed, still in her post-orgasm daze. He pulled his shirt off over his head and crawled over her.  
“You okay?” He asked softly, brushing some of her hair out of her face.  
“I’m fucking fantastic.” She giggled a little, her eyes raking down his chest.  
Steve grinned and began kissing down her neck against as her hands fumbled with the buckle of his belt until it finally clinked open.  
“You sure you’re okay to go again?” Steve eyed her questioningly as she kicked down his jeans  
“Steve, I just came. I didn’t break my leg. I’m fine.” Darcy rolled her eyes with a fond smile “Go for it.”  
He chuckled and tugged her shirt off and over her head before greedily running his hands down her sides and kissing a trail down the middle of her stomach. When his hands reached her shorts he tugs them down along with her soaked underwear. Steve placed a few soft kisses on her inner thigh, snaking an arm around her waist.  
“Steve…” She whined and arched her hips up a bit “Stop being a damn tease and fuck me.”  
Darcy’s sure her words shock her more than they shocked him because _where on earth did that come from?_  
“Yes ma’am.” Steve smirked before crawling over her once again. She kicked down his boxers as he -after a bit of fiddling and cursing- undid her bra.  
As soon as they were naked Steve was buried deep inside her, making her scream and cling to him.  
He rolled them over without breaking contact and sat her on his lap. Steve sat up with her and continued to roll his hips up into her as she rolled hers down onto him.  
“Darce…” He breathed and rested his forehead against her neck “Darcy..God, Darce.”  
One of his hands grasped at the soft skin of her waist.  
One of her hands was gripping on to his shoulder.  
Their free hands were laced together, pressed against the left side of Steve’s chest to feel the hard thump of his heartbeat.  
Every now and then their lips would meet in a hungry kiss that would get deeper and deeper until one of them broke off into a moan or whimper.  
“I’m...close.” Steve said through gritted teeth as he drove up harder into Darcy.  
“Just hold on...for a little longer.” Darcy panted “Please.”  
Steve nodded and moved the hand on her waist so it splayed across her lower stomach with his thumb firmly pressed against her clit.  
It wasn’t long before Darcy began to shake slightly in his grasp “Come, Steve. Come for me.” She breathed before coming hard.  
Steve stayed aware long enough to see her come before letting himself go, his orgasm taking over his whole body.

Once they had come down from their high and gotten through the aftershocks, Steve laid down and took Darcy with him. She curled up on his chest and placed lazy kisses along his jaw.  
“You good?” He whispered  
“I’m great.” She hummed in response “Time for sleep.”  
“Okay.” Steve chuckled and smoothed down her hair “See you in the morning, sweetheart.”  
****  
When they wake up, Darcy can barely wait to get into the city.  
“I want to see times square!” She declared as she pulled Steve out of the apartment without any breakfast.  
“You’re telling me that you’ve been living in new york for over 6 months and you’ve never been to times square?” Steve frowned. He’d honestly hoped to go another round before they left, hopefully this time with her wearing his shirt again.  
“I’ve been cooped up in the lab. Haven’t been able to sight-see.” Darcy shrugged and laced their fingers together.

They got a moving breakfast in the form of coffee and pastries from a cafe on their journey.  
All the while they had to move quickly, if they stayed still for too long then Steve would be recognised and mobbed by adoring fans.  
Darcy looked at everything with the excitement of a child, especially times square.  
“Oh, Steve! It’s amazing.” She grinned as the lights of advertisements flashed around her.  
“Yeah, it’s pretty great.” He nodded.  
Darcy dug in her bag to find her phone before looking around “I want a picture.” She said and flagged down a passing old lady to take it.  
“I could have taken it.” Steve pouted a little “I am capable of using phones, you know.”  
“I want you to be in the photo, dummy.” She rolled her eyes as the woman readied the shot.  
Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close as they both grinned for the first photo.  
“One more.” the lady announced.  
This time Steve pressed a kiss to the top of Darcy’s head as the second picture was snapped before Darcy took her phone back.  
“Don’t we look cute.” Darcy smiled at the screen.  
“Can you send those to me?” Steve said sheepishly  
“Sure.” Darcy nodded “I’ll do that later, but first we have to stop off at the souvenir store and get a Captain America shirt.”  
Steve rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be dragged off once again, not that there was much Darcy couldn’t make him do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a proper idea of where this story is going, so that's good! Let me know what you guys think and also give me a heads up of what sort of swear words you guys are/aren't cool with (C-word, F-word) I don't want to write anything that would make you guys uncomfortable but if you're okay with them then I'll go ahead.


	4. Don't shoot the messanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy get's something off her chest, but only an Artificial intelligence system is around to hear it.

Darcy’s in the lab when shit hits the fan.  
Bruce is at his desk in the corner, minding his own business and doing some paper work.  
Darcy is watching as Jane scribbles down various numbers and measurements as she looks over her previous experiment which will hopefully allow her to further perfect interstellar travel.

Darcy doesn’t know who they are, but they charge into the lab after Jane’s gone to meet Thor and it’s just Darcy and Bruce cleaning up. They carry huge guns and point them at her, telling her to get on her knees with her hands in the air. 

Before she know’s what’s happening, Bruce’s hand is on the small of her back and he speaks softly to her “Just do it, don’t worry.”  
Darcy nods and sinks to her knees. Bruce sounded like he had a plan and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what the plan was.  
A gun is pressed against the back of her neck and the intruders yell some more, making it harder for Darcy to stay calm.  
They begin to discuss something in hushed tones, she briefly hears the words ‘Iron Man’ being used and her heart skips a beat when they mention Steve.  
“Darcy, I’m gunna need you to hide in the supply closet until somebody comes to get you.” Bruce whispers “I’ll keep them off until help arrives.”  
Darcy’s not an idiot, she knows there’s little she can do to help and it would be better to let the Doctor handle this situation. 

She darts for the supply closet as Bruce’s skin begins to turn green and it isn’t until the door is locked behind her that she notices the red stain blooming on her shirt and the hole in her hip and the pain shooting through her from the bullet lodged in her skin.

“Miss Lewis, you appear to be losing blood. I can assure you that help is on the way.” The eloquent voice of JARVIS informs her.  
She’s barely aware of the roaring outside the door “Thanks, JARVIS. How long will it take me to bleed out?” Darcy asks weakly  
“I suggest you use your cardigan to put pressure on the wound. Even then, I’d estimate your death in 25 minutes without medical attention.” The AI responds.  
“And how long will it take for this to be over?” She uses some of the little strength she hand to shrug off her cardigan, ball it up and press it against the wound, letting out a hiss of pain.  
“I estimate the situation should be neutralised within 20 minutes, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy was quiet for a while, her vision beginning to get fuzzy around the edges. She thought through all the things she regretted not doing. There wasn’t much, but Darcy’s mind kept drifting back to one regret.  
“Hey, JARVIS,” She breathed “Can you do me a favour?”  
“Of course, Miss Lewis.” Jarvis said politely.  
“If I don’t make it through this, tell Steve that I’m in love with him, and I’m sorry for not telling him sooner.” Darcy’s voice shook “Tell him that I’m an idiot and I’m in love with him.”  
There was a pause. Darcy felt lighter and it was either from the blood loss or actually admitting out loud that she was in love with Steve.

“I will endeavour to pass this message on to Captain Rogers upon your passing.” JARVIS responded, sounding rather sympathetic for an AI.

Darcy closed her eyes and let go, only to wake up in a hospital bed with a foggy mind and a dry throat. 

****

She glanced around and found herself alone in what appeared to be the SHIELD medical center, the door to her room open to see the nurses walking back and forth outside.

Darcy sat up, wincing slightly as the pain reminded her of the bullet wound in her hip. She pushed the thin material of the hospital down to the side to inspect the damage. The bullet had been removed and she was stitched up, they also must’ve used some sort of magic healing potion on her because the torn flesh had become nothing but a slightly deep cut.

A nurse glanced into her room and saw she was awake.  
“Good Evening, Miss Lewis. Good to see you’re awake.” She smiled as she stepped into the room. The nurse checked her chart, vitals, and the wound “You’re healing well. Do you feel sick or nauseous?”  
Darcy shook her head wordlessly and the nurse beamed even more.  
“Good, I’ll inform Captain Rogers of your recovery.” She nodded and left the room after adding a quick "He'll be over the moon".

Then she was alone again, sitting wondering why the nurse would know to tell Steve?  
Had JARVIS released a recording of her confession of love for Steve? Or had Steve heard and decided to tell others? What was going on?

About 15 minutes later, Steve stumbled into the room. He looked freshly shaved and showered, but not well rested.  
“Darcy!” He breathed, rushing to her side “You’re okay.”  
“Course I’m okay, are you? You look exhausted.” She laughed softly and took his.  
“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” Steve smiled sheepishly “They let me stay here at first, but then they kicked me out after the first few days.”  
“Few days?” Darcy’s eyes widened “How long have I been out?”  
“Not too long, about 4 days. They used the same stuff on you that they do on me when I’ve been shot to speed up healing.” He explained “But you’re body couldn’t deal with it while conscious, so they put you in a coma for a while.”

Darcy nodded and took Steve’s hand, lacing their fingers together. His hand is shaking and he's looking at her like he can't believe that she's actually there, because he can't. For day's Steve'd been going out of his mind thinking of the worst and it had torn at his heart.  
“You got me real scared, Darce. Luckily Natasha got you out in time to get you to the medical centre.” Steve said shakily.  
“Hey, it’ll take more than a bullet to stop me.” She smiled, stroking her thumb over his knuckle “Remind me to send Nat some flowers.”  
Steve laughed weakly “The nurse says you can come home tonight.”  
“Good, I’m sure I need to stretch my legs.” Darcy nodded. 

****

That night, Darcy is laid on her back, head head pillowed on Steve’s lap as they watch TV. His fingers weave through her hair, freeing it on knots and tangles.  
“Miss Lewis?” JARVIS spoke up, disrupting the peace.  
“Yes, JARVIS?” Darcy yawned.  
“I just wanted to inform you that, due to your recovery, your requested protocol was overridden.” He said “The message was never sent.”  
Darcy thought for a moment, part of her was relieved that Steve didn’t know about her confession, but the other part wanted him to know how head over heels in love with was with him.  
“Thank you, JARVIS,” She said finally.  
“My pleasure, Miss Lewis.”  
Steve frowned down at her “What was that about?”  
Darcy shrugged “Don’t worry about it. C’mon, let’s go get some sleep. 

Soon enough, Darcy is lying on her uninjured side with Steve’s chest pressed against her back and his strong arm around her waist, holding her close.  
“Darce?” Steve whispered.  
“Hm?” She hummed.  
He paused and she waited.  
“You don’t know happy I am that you made it.” Steve murmured and kissed her temple.  
“I think I have a pretty good idea, Steve.” Darcy laughed softly before closing her eyes.  
 _No,_ thought Steve _You really don’t._


	5. Excuses, Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes some bad decisions, but luckily JARVIS is there to play matchmaker.

Natasha and Steve were sparing in the gym level of Stark Tower when her phone buzzed with a text.  
“I have to go.” She said quickly, grabbing her bag and rushing towards the elevator.  
“What’s going on?” Steve frowned, following her.  
“Nothing major,” Natasha said casually “A few agents need my help.”  
“Oh. I’ll come help.” He nodded, only to be stopped by Natasha as the elevator doors open.  
“No, it’s fine. Stay here.” She said firmly “It’s not important, go run some laps or something.”

With that, she was gone, and Steve didn’t find out for at least an hour where she really went.

“Nothing Major?!” He growled as he entered the medical bay where Natasha was waiting outside Darcy’s room “Our friends are in danger and you tell me it’s nothing major?”  
“Steve I-” Natasha began calmly, but Steve cut her off.  
“She could have died, Nat! She was shot and you didn’t think to tell me what was going on?” Steve balled up his fists. He’d never hit her, of course not, but he needed some way to channel his anger.   
“Listen, I didn’t tell you because I could handle it and honestly you would have been a liability in that situation.” Natasha explained.  
Steve was more than taken aback by her statement “A liability? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I mean I couldn’t let you let your feelings get in the way, you’d get yourself hurt.” Natasha sighed.

Steve paused, thinking it over. He had thought endlessly about what he had done had he been allowed to help since he heard Darcy was in hospital. His plan was simple; get Darcy and get out, no matter what the cost. 

“What do you mean my feelings?” He asked, trying to keep his voice level.  
“I’m a spy, Steve.” Natasha smiled a little “I know how to read people.”  
And with that, she was gone again, leaving Steve alone to wonder if Natasha had read him better than he could read himself. 

***

A few days after her recovery, Steve has 15 missed calls from Darcy and about 30 unanswered texts. 

She was beginning to get worried. When she woke up the morning after she got back from the hospital he was gone and he barely even looked at her since, let alone touch her and now he had seemingly disappeared.

Darcy asked around and found that he wasn’t on a mission, and every time she asked JARVIS where he was, there would be a long pause before he responded.   
“I’m afraid I cannot release that information to you, Miss Lewis”

All this meant that Steve had been avoiding her so much he had even looked to modern technology to do so, and she had to know why.

***

Steve was in the gym late one night, really late. So late that nobody else would even think about being there.   
He slammed his fist against the punching bag in front of him, the sound of the collision drowned out by the music spilling out of the headphones in his ears that were attached to the small ipod clipped to his sweatpants that Darcy had bought him for his birthday.

He had been avoiding her, but for a good reason. 

Steve was in love with Darcy. 

Natasha had made him realise how bad it was, how much he was willing to risk for her and how much it would kill him if he lost her.   
He had to detach himself from her, ice her out lest his feelings become even more. Steve shouldn’t have been so invested in something so fragile, breakable, something that could slip through his fingers so easily

 

He couldn’t hear the JARVIS asking if he should tell Miss Lewis of his whereabouts over the music, so he couldn’t tell him not to.   
He couldn’t hear JARVIS telling him that Miss Lewis was approaching, so he couldn’t quickly dash somewhere else. 

When he had finally knocked the poor punching bag off it’s hook and crashing into the wall, he took out the earbuds and heard her talk. 

“Got something you want to talk about, Cap?” She said softly, though it echoed around the empty room.   
Steve didn’t turn around, just rolled his shoulders and straightened up “How’d you find me?”   
“Looks like you forgot to tell JARVIS to give you your invisibility cloak.” Darcy took a few steps towards hims “Why are you avoiding me?” 

Steve still doesn’t turn around, he just stared at the floor “We can’t do this anymore..” He said simply “This thing we’ve got going on...it’s over.”   
He hears her breath shake as she inhales “Can I ask why?” Her voice is so small. 

Steve doesn’t say anything for what feels like an eternity. 

_Because I’m in to deep._

_Because you deserve better._

_Because I can’t keep you safe._

_Because I love you, and I don’t want you to get hurt._

“No.” He said stiffly before walking away into the elevator, the doors sliding shut behind him.   
Darcy stood still in the gym, her eyes filling with tears as she wondered what she had done. 

 

When he reached his floor, Steve ran a hand through his hair and let out a long breath. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as if his whole body was yelling at him for just doing that. 

“Captain Rogers,” JARVIS spoke up “I have an audio file for you to review.”   
“Not now, JARVIS.” He sighed, padding into his kitchen to find down sort of alcohol strong enough to make him feel better.  
“Sir, I strongly recommend that you review this audio file.” The AI urged “It is of the utmost importance.”

Steve groan “Jesus, fine. Play the file.” He said as he leant against the kitchen counter. The file began to play.

_“If I don’t make it through this, tell Steve that I’m in love with him, and I’m sorry for not telling him sooner.Tell him that I’m an idiot and I’m in love with him.”_

He froze, staring up at the ceiling as the voice sank in.   
“Was that...Was that Darcy?” Steve breathed shakily.   
“Yes, that is Miss Lewis on the day of the attack in the laboratory.” JARVIS explained.   
He thunked his head against the fridge “I’ve made a huge mistake..” Steve muttered.   
“It would appear so, Captain Rogers.” The AI agreed. “However, I must inform you that Miss Lewis has left the Tower, and has made a request for a job transfer to the SHIELD headquarters in Washington.” 

Steve was still for a very long moment before he bolted into the elevator.


	6. Get out

After Steve ended it with her, Darcy went to Jane’s place.  
Thankfully, it wasn’t far and Jane was more than happy to console her without asking too many questions. 

Darcy was curled up in Jane’s bed when Steve arrived still sniffling and refusing to tell Jane who this mystery guy was who broke her heart was.  
Jane answers the door when he knocks, shoulders slumping in relief.  
“Steve. Thank God you’re here.” She pulls him inside “She’s been crying since she got here. You’re the only one who can cheer her up.” 

Steve doesn't say anything because he’s smart enough to know that the only way he’ll get anywhere near Darcy is if Jane doesn’t know that he’s the reason that she’s so upset.  
He lets her push him into the bedroom where Darcy is. She looks up at him when he enters; eyes red, cheeks tear stained and a devastated look on her face that makes his head drop to his stomach.

Darcy looks past him at Jane “What’s he doing here?” She asks as she curls in on herself, trying to make herself smaller. It’s almost if she’s afraid of him, because he hurt her.  
“Steve’s here to cheer you up!” Jane grinned like it’s the best idea “And hopefully beat up whoever it is that screwed you over like this..”  
“Get him out..” Darcy growled, scowling between the two of them.  
“Darcy, listen-” Steve began, only to be cut off.  
“Get out, Steve!” She yelled.

Just seeing him there made Darcy wish the bed would just swallow her up. She loved him so much, and a stupid sliver of hope made her think that perhaps he could love her back. She had forgotten who she was, just some lab assistant who’d been fucking him in private like some dirty little secret and she’d been stupid enough to fall in love with him.

At that moment, it clicked for Jane and she gasped in shock “It’s Steve?! Steve’s the guy you’ve been fucking for the past 4 months?!” Jane almost shrieked before turning to Steve “You asshole, Rogers! You absolute ass!” She smacked him on the arm, but he didn’t even flinch. In fact, he didn’t even take his eyes of Darcy.

“JARVIS...He...I heard what you said.” Steve said softly and watched as she tensed up.  
“Get out.” She repeated weakly  
“Darcy, I had no idea that you felt that way.” He sighed and took a step forward.  
“Yeah well...it doesn’t matter now..” Darcy grumbled  
“It does. It matters because-” Steve was cut off one again, by Jane this time.  
“I think you should go, Steve. Don’t be an idiot.” She said softly, gently pushing him out of the bathroom.  
“No. I mean, yes, I’m an idiot.” He nodded “I’m an idiot who’s in love with you, Darcy. I’ve been in love with you this whole time..” 

Darcy sat up straight “Then why didn’t you say anything? Why did you break it off like that?”  
“Because it was too much of a risk.” He admitted “After what happened in the lab... I realised how easy it would be for you to get hurt and the lengths I’d go to keep you safe..”

She’s doesn’t say anything, and she doesn’t get the chance to before Jane pushes him out of the room and shuts the door.  
“Get out, Steve. She’ll call you when she’s ready to talk.” She sighed.  
“Jane, you gotta believe me. I-”  
“Just go before I call Thor and tell him to come get rid of you..” 

***

Darcy doesn’t call for a week and Steve doesn’t sleep for more than 3 hours a night.  
He spends his spare time drawing her, leaving her messages and even sending food to her apartment because he’d heard from Bruce and Natasha that she hadn’t been eating.

“She might take the job in Washington.” Natasha said one day when she caught Steve sulking on the balcony of his floor.  
“I know, Coulson told me.” Steve sighed.  
She took a few steps over to him “Don’t either of you think that that’s a bit dramatic? Leaving the city?”  
Steve scrubbed a hand over his face “I really hurt her, Nat. The first person that I actually ever loved, and I just threw it all away…”

Natasha groaned “Listen to me. Call her.” She said firmly “Take her out on a date, apologise till you can’t breath then let her make a decision. She can’t make this choice on a broken heart.”

He nodded “You’re right.”


	7. Destraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting her back is easier than he thought.

When she finally picked up, she sounded weak, tired. He managed to get her to agree to a date with him, nothing big. Steve simply suggested that she let him take to a Yankee’s game as a sort of apology, no obligations, no intimacy that she didn’t want from him. 

Darcy didn’t want to go, part of her never wanted to see Steve again. But the rest of her knew she could never stay mad at him, even if he did screw her over.

When he picks her up, he’s wearing a white shirt and a yankees cap and his stubble has grown out to give him a sexy, rugged look. Darcy hates him for looking this good when she’s trying to be angry at him. 

“Hey.” He smiled, digging his hands into his pockets “I know I’m gonna spend the whole day apologising, but should I start now or wait till the game starts?”   
Darcy huffed out a small laugh and ran her fingers through her hair “Don’t apologizes. I got all your voicemails. I know how sorry you are.”  
“No apologizing. Got it.” Steve nodded “But I still want to prove that I want to be with you properly. And that I’m not a complete Jerk.”

 

Darcy takes his hand “I know you’re not a Jerk, Steve. And I know I’ll end up giving you another chance no matter what..”  
“I can’t be without you, Darce.” He sighed and laced their fingers together “I mean it, I love you. I shouldn’t have agreed to this stupid friends with benefits thing. I can’t turn off my feelings for you. And I don’t want you to see me as some guy who you remember for breaking your heart. I don’t want you to remember me at all, I want you to think of me as the guy who’s in love with you now and forever.”

She stares at him for a moment “You mean that?”   
“More than anything, Darce.” Steve cupped the side of her face wit his free hand “Just give me a chance to prove it, okay?”   
Darcy nods and turns her face to press a kiss to his palm “Okay.”

 

***

The game is fun to watch. Turns out the avengers get some sort of privilege at these sorts of things and sit with the friends and family of the players, which is awesome.  
Halfway through, Darcy get’s cold so she cuddles into Steve’s side and his whole body relaxes at being so close to her again as he wraps his arm around her. 

As the game goes on, Steve begins to whisper things in her ear; little jokes to make her laugh, comments about the players and even how he thinks that she’s putting off the players by being so beautiful. Darcy blushes deeply at that last one, hitting him lightly on the chest and saying that he’s the one that’s being distracting. 

He takes her home when it’s all over, standing awkwardly on her stoop like some teenager on his first date.   
“So..What do we do now?” Steve asked, digging his hands into his pockets “Are we starting fresh or..”  
Darcy laughed a little “We can hardly start fresh, you’ve already seen me naked.” She took his hand and pulled him inside “But now we can be close without sex as an excuse.”   
He pouts a little “Does that mean no more sex?”  
“Dear god, I’ve corrupted you.” She teased and began to undress “Of course we’ll still have sex, and lots of it. But it doesn’t have to be the only way we can be intimate.” 

Steve nods in understand and begins to shed his clothes too before pulling her close.   
“I really am sorry for what I did to you.” He said softly as they stand in the middle of her living room in their underwear “I don’t expect you to forgive me any time soon.”  
Darcy smiled up at him “Do you love me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you love me for as long as you can?”   
“Forever, Darce.” 

Her smile spreads to a grin “Then you are forgiven. Now c’mon.” She tugs him into her room and on to her bed “I wanna cuddle. 

Steve holds her in his arms like he’s shielding her from a flame or blocking her from the cold, like he’s keeping her safe. But it’s a different kind of safe than what he gives everybody else. It’s not just protection from aliens or robots, it’s protection from ever being alone again, from having a broken heart. He wants her to never look at him the way he did when he turned up at Jane’s place. He never wants her to tell him to get out, or know that she’s upset because of him.

Steve just wants to treat her the way she deserves to be treated, and love her the way she deserves to be loved.

All Darcy wants is him, because she doesn’t think about the future often but when she does he’s in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter of this but don't worry there will be many more Darcy/Steve fics in the future! I'm also always open to prompts at any time.


End file.
